


Opposites

by ajoy3



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoy3/pseuds/ajoy3
Kudos: 6





	Opposites

Opposites

“So good!” Kagome said, practically sighing from the deliciously spicy flavor. At the same time, Inuyasha let out a sharp cry, quickly reaching for water. “Too damn hot!” He complained as he unceremoniously pushed away the side dish. Kagome frowned mid chew, thankful the innkeeper had given them privacy, hoping their kind hosts did not hear the hanyous comments on their cooking. After a long day of demon fighting the spicy dish was hitting the spot. Inuyasha on the other hand looked less than pleased.

“Could you two be any more different?” Shippo said with a smirk.

Inuyasha raised a brow. “What do ya mean?”

“She likes flavorful, you don’t.” He said between mouthfuls.

“What our dear friend is trying to say,” Miroku chimed in, “Is that you two are like night and day.”

“It’s true!” Sango laughed, “Kagome is patient and Inuyasha is…” The slayer looked up as she tapped her chin, trying to think of the right words. “Hot tempered?”

Shippo shot the hanyou a sharp look. “That’s putting it mildly.” He had often felt the wrath of Inuyasha quick temper.

“Inuyasha is uptight, but Kagomes go with the flow!” Miroku added.

“Kagome likes to sleep in, but Inuyasha wanted to leave before the suns up.” Sango groaned. That earned a laugh from the woman by his side. 

“I guess you’re right.” Kagome said looking at him with a smile, “We are pretty different.”

Crossing his arms, no longer interested in the meal that was quickly growing cold, Inuyasha turned his attention away from his friends, giving them nothing more than a ‘feh’ before he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, all to eager for night to fall.

~.~

Inuyasha was in a foul mood. He wasn’t completely sure why, but the only thought that kept running through his head was how different he and Kagome were. Once it started, he couldn’t _stop_ himself from seeing the differences.

Kagome was everything he wasn’t.

She was sunshine, he was darkness. She brightened everyone’s day, made you feel better just by being in her presence. He brought the mood down just by existing.

Kagome could get along with others. In fact, people gravitated towards her, sought out her company. He, on the other hand…

People avoided him, ran away and called him names. The only times he had been sought out was when others wanted to kill him.

The others were right, they _were_ fucking opposites.

It was like his worst fears were dredged up from the corners of his mind, and once they were spoken out loud, pointed out by others, it was as if it had finalized it. His worst fears were true.

Inuyasha ground his teeth, angry at his own thoughts, angry at the circumstances, angry at life. That was another thing; He was always so fucking angry and she-

She was tugging on his fire rat, drawing his attention to her, a bright smile on her face. Like always. She was always smiling. 

He was always frowning.

Fuck, he couldn’t stop!

“What’s wrong?” She asked, her brows knitted together in concern.

Inuyasha shrugged out of her grasp, crossing his arms over his chest. “Nothing.” He said, actively avoiding her gaze.

“Well, obviously something is wrong. You’ve been silent and dazed all morning.”

She wanted to talk. Always so willing to talk. He calmed up.

“Sometimes people are just quiet.” He said, “Not everyone talks nonstop like you. Were different.”

He watched as Kagome processed his words; at first, her face screwed up, reeling from the insult, but just as quickly it softened. She waited a moment before she spoke.

“Is this about yesterday?” She asked. He quickly tried to dismiss her with a ‘keh’, still looking away. From the corner of his eye, he saw her smile.

She reached out, grabbing his hand in her own. She brought it to her, placing his large clawed hand on her chest. Instantly, Inuyasha tried to move it away, stuttering on her name as his cheeks flamed red. She held it firmly in place, a serious look on her face, as she placed her other hand on his heart.

“We might really be opposites in a lot of things, Inuyasha. But here, were the same.” She smiled up at him, that bright, worry shattering smile that only she was capable of. “And that’s all that matters, right?”

He didn’t need to tell her. He was too busy answering her with a kiss.


End file.
